Duck (Shrek) (Daniel Pineda's Style)
Cast * Shrek (Orge) - Duck (Thomas & Friends) * Donkey - Salem (Sabrina: The Animated Series) * Princess Fiona (Human) - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) * Princess Fiona (Orge) - Lady (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Lord Farquaad - Devious Diesel (Thomas & Friends) * Dragon - Smurfette (The Smurfs) * Puss in Boots - Northumberland (Theodore Tugboat) * Big Bad Wolf - George (Theodore Tugboat) * The Three Little Pigs - The Three Stooges * The Three Blind Mice - Frankie, CJ and Edison (JumpStart) * Gingy - Grampus (TUGS) * Pinocchio - Hank (Theodore Tugboat) * Magic Mirror - Shediac (Theodore Tugboat) * Queen Lillian - Rita Loud (The Loud House) * King Harold - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) * Prince Charming - Spencer (Thomas & Friends) * Fairy Godmother - The Sorceress (Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon) * Shrek (Human) - Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) * Donkey (Horse) - Yoshi (Super Mario Bros.) * Donkey's Children (The Dronkeys) - Smurflings (The Smurfs) * Artie - Rayman * Merlin - Houdini the Magician (Rayman 1) * Shrek's Children - Skarloey, Rheneas and Madge (Thomas & Friends) * Rumplestiltskin - Buster (Shining Time Station) * Fifi - Jano (Rayman) * Snow White - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) * Cinderella - Pauline (Super Mario Bros.) * Rapunzel - Wapeach (If Wapeach was a real Mario Character.) * Sleeping Beauty - Princess Oriana (Felix the Cat: The Movie) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery Duck the Great Western Engine.png|Duck as Shrek (Orge) Salem.jpg|Salem as Donkey Daisy super mario.png|Princess Daisy as Princess Fiona (Human) Lady the Magical Engine.jpg|Lady as Princess Fiona (Orge) Diesel.jpg|Devious Diesel as Lord Farquaad Smurfette in Smurfs The Lost Village-0.jpg|Smurfette as Dragon NorthumberlandHeader.jpg|Northumberland as Puss in Boots George (Theodore Tugboat).jpg|George as The Big Bad Wolf the-three-stooges-88-episodes-with-curly-on-6-dvd-s-aac9.jpg|The Three Stooges as The Three Little Pigs Frankie, CJ and Edison as The Three Blind Mice.png|Frankie, CJ and Edison as The Three Blind Mice GrampusHeader.jpg|Grampus as Gingy Hank.PNG|Hank as Pinocchio Shediac.jpg|Shediac as Magic Mirror Rita Loud vector image.png|Rita Loud as Queen Lillian Lynn Loud Sr. vector image.png|Lynn Loud Sr. as King Harold Spencer (A4).png|Spencer as Prince Charming The Sorceress.png|The Sorceress as Fairy Godmother MamaLuigi.png|Luigi as Shrek (Human) Yoshismw.jpg|Yoshi as Donkey (Horse) Smurflings.png|Smurflings as Dronkeys Rayman in rayman raving rabbids.jpg|Rayman as Artie Rayman1Houdini.png|Houdini (The Magician from Rayman 1) as Merlin WashBehindYourBuffers.jpg|Skarloey, Rheneas and Madge as Shrek's Children BusterKing.jpg|Buster as Rumplestiltskin GardienADMR.png|Jano as Fifi Princess Peach.png|Princess Peach as Snow White Pauline MvsDK2.png|Pauline as Cinderella WaPeach.png|Wapeach as Rapunzel Princess Oriana.jpg|Princess Oriana as Sleeping Beauty Category:Daniel Pineda Category:Shrek Movies Category:Shrek movie-spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG